Diecisiete años, el final
by adrisstbdt
Summary: "No cabe duda. Crecimos, viejo. Al fin crecimos". Y aún podían recordar las mil aventuras que vivieron en el Tipton y el drama y la diversión de la escuela Seven Seas. Pero nunca volvería a ser igual. ¡Mi primer fic de esta serie! ¡Entren!


**Bueno, primero ke nada: ¡Hola! XD ****Ya, empecemos. **

**Zack & Cody ha sido mi serie favorita desde ke vi el primer episodio de Gemelos en acción, hasta ahora que ya casi acaba Gemelos a Bordo. ¡Amo estas dos series! Pero por alguna razón, no se me había ocurrido ningún fanfic sobre ellos... ¡Hasta que vi la promo del último capitulo! Se llama Graduation y creo que voy a llorar cuando lo vea...pero bueno, me estoy desviando del tema.**

**Vi la promo, casi lloro y dije..."Oh, tengo ke hacer un fanfic", y salió esto. Lo termine en dos días, ahorita son casi las dos de la mañana... pero, ¡Tenía que acabarlo! Además, hay muy pocos fanfics de esta serie en español y la mayoria son twincest...**

**Esto NO ES UN TWINCEST. Cada kien escribe sobre lo ke kiere, pero en lo personal a mi eso no me gusta.**

**Hay muchos...estilos flashbacks, unos son inventados por mí, otros si son momentos reales de las series (puse el nombre de esos capitulos). Hay un solo momento de la pelicula, no se si se traduzca tal cual pero así venía en el trailer. Trate de recordar sus peleas más divertidas o las más intensas, no se si lo haya hecho bien.**

**Nose...estoy triste porke esta serie va a acabar. ¡La he visto durante seis años, por todos los cielos! Bueno ya. Espero ke me llegue más inspiración y pueda seguir escribiendo de mi serie favorita.**

_**Zack & Cody: Gemelos en Acción/a Bordo y todos sus personajes no me pertenecen, pero si lo hicieran (que se vale soñar), JAMÁS acabaría esta maravillosa serie.**_

* * *

><p><strong>Dedicado a mis dos series favoritas de toda la vida. (2005-2011)<strong>

**DIECISIETE, EL FINAL.**

Ya iban diecisiete años.

Diecisiete largos años de estar soportándose el uno al otro. Diecisiete años de que Zack molestara a Cody. Diecisiete años de que Cody intentara corregir inútilmente a Zack.

Ya diecisiete.

_− ¡Mamá! ¡Zack rompió mi juguete nuevo!_

_− ¿Cómo puedes llamarle juguete a ese palito que usas para ver la aburrida luna?_

_−Se le dice telescopio, tonto._

_− ¿Tonto? ¿Lo dice la persona que a sus diez años sigue durmiendo con un oso de peluche?_

Tuvieron una niñez algo difícil, si: Sus padres estaban separados desde que ellos tenían memoria, veían a su padre por lo menos una vez al año, tenían que quedarse en casa de su extraña abuela porque su madre salía de gira, se mudaban de ciudad cada semana… Pero aun así, a ellos parecía no importarles eso. Tenían una especie de don para atraer problemas y ellos lo aprovechaban para hacer su vida más divertida.

− _¿Saltaste del sofá de la abuela con un paraguas para ver si podías volar, Zack?− preguntó Cody cruzando los brazos._

−_Eso no es lo grave del asunto, hermano− dijo Zack escondido bajo las sabanas de su cama. –Caí sobre el cachorro salchicha… ahora parece una letra U. ¡La abuela va a matarme!_

Su vida cambio cuando su madre consiguió ese increíble trabajo en ese increíble hotel. Ya no tenían que mudarse, ya no tenían que aguantar las costumbres raras de su abuela, ya podían ver a su madre diariamente… Eso sí, tenían que seguir soportándose mutuamente.

− _¿Compartir habitación? ¡Pero, mamá…!_

−_No quiero oír reclamos, chicos− dijo Carey en el vestíbulo del hotel. –Agradezcan que me dieron este trabajo. No es tan malo compartir habitación._

−_Eso lo dices tú porque no has olido los gases de Zack tanto tiempo como yo._

−_Y porque no has escuchado a Cody gritar en la noche "¡Mami, el monstruo quiere comerme!"_

No podían convivir juntos sin pelearse. Era imposible. Ambos tan diferentes, tan opuestos.

Uno responsable, muy maduro para su edad, sensible, obsesivo con la limpieza y podía ver el canal de política por una hora entera sin quedarse dormido. El otro, un inmaduro de primera, comía y dormía en exceso, sacaba malas notas y siempre gritaba como si su vida dependiera de ello en los partidos de beisbol.

− _¿Tonta canción? "Juan Paco Pedro de la mar" es una tonta canción, "Adiós escuela" es un himno que explica las generaciones de niños que…_

− _¡No empieces!_

− _¡Sin mí, tu no empezarías nada!_

−_Ya dejen de pelear− intervino Max cruzando los brazos._

−_No estamos peleando. Tenemos una discusión creativa._

− _¡Si estamos peleando!_

− _¡Discusión creativa!_

− _¡Pelea!_

− _¡Discusión!_

−_No puedo creer que se estén peleando para saber si se están peleando− dijo Max poniéndose en medio de ambos._

_(Gemelos en acción, Banda en Boston)_

Y sabían cómo molestarse. Eso era lo peor. Se conocían tan bien que sabían cómo hacer enojar al otro con el mínimo esfuerzo.

−_Mi palabra del día es "patético", ¿sabes cuándo voy a usarla?− preguntó Zack sonriendo ante su hermano._

− _¿Cuándo califiquen tu ensayo?− preguntó Cody._

−_No. ¡Ahora!− dijo Zack y empujo a su gemelo hacia afuera de la suite con tan solo una toalla enredada en la cintura._

_(Gemelos en acción, Bolos)_

Y lo malo era que no solo se afectaban entre ellos con sus peleas. Afectaban a todo el hotel si eso era posible, porque cuando peleaban no existía nadie más que ellos dos enfrascados en su pelea y era imposible pararlos.

− _¡Eres de lo peor, horrible y te odio!− grito Zack entrando a la suite bastante enfadado._

−_Espero que le digas a él− dijo Carey frunciendo el seño._

−_Si, fue a él._

− _¡Pues no quiero que le hables así!_

−_Se lo merece. Arruino mis fotografías−gruño Zack avanzando con aire amenazante hacia su hermano._

− _¡Cody, eso está mal!− dijo Carey deteniendo a Zack._

−_Pero, Zack trata de comprar la elección− se justifico Cody._

− _¡También eso es malo!_

− _¡Si, eres un deshonesto!− grito Cody._

− _¡Tonto!_

− _¡Torpe!_

− _¡Gran bobo!_

− _¡Inepto!_

− _¡Y yo que creí que las elecciones se interpondrían entre ustedes!−intervino Carey sarcásticamente._

_(Gemelos en acción, Elecciones)_

Luego maduraron un poco, o "nada" según el señor Moseby, y fue su turno de ir a la preparatoria Seven Seas.

Ya no vivirían en el hotel, ya no estaría su madre cuidándolos todo el tiempo, tendrían la oportunidad de probar que ya no eran unos niños pequeños… Pero, a pesar de todo, seguían juntos, aunque desearan lo contrario.

−_Bueno, este es mi camarote− dijo Zack mirando la puerta._

−_Llego la hora− dijo Cody solemnemente._

−_Después de quince años de compartir cuarto, al fin tomamos caminos separados._

−_Te voy a extrañar._

−_También yo, Cody._

_Luego ambos se dieron la mano y rápidamente entraron a sus camarotes, desesperados por tener un cuarto en el cual no estuviera su gemelo._

_(Gemelos a bordo, Listos para zarpar)_

No importaba lo que hicieran, seguían siendo los mismos. No maduraban, no cambiaban, seguían peleando por tonterías. Zack seguía siendo un desastre, Cody un ñoño. Y si no fuera porque eran diez centímetros más altos, más fuertes y sus facciones habían dejado de ser infantiles, seguirían siendo los mismos niños pequeños que entraron por primera vez al Tipton.

− _¿Puede decirme donde estudio psicología?− preguntó Cody vestido de banana._

− _¡Calla, comida de mono! ¡Es tu culpa que estemos en este embrollo!− grito Zack, intentado golpear a su gemelo._

− _¿Mía? ¿Por qué es mi culpa que no puedas escribir un ensayo simple?− preguntó Cody forcejeando._

− _¡No es que no lo pueda escribir, es que nunca habría sido tan bueno como uno de los tuyos!_

− _¡Dale más, dale!− gritaba el psicólogo del barco entusiasmado._

_(Gemelos a bordo, Me vuelves loco)_

Eran contrapartes. Idénticos por fuera, totalmente distintos por dentro. Y eso no parecía cambiar, ni siquiera un poco con el pasar del tiempo. Es más, cada vez parecía que se soportaban menos que antes.

−_Zack, compraremos el telescopio y tú te diviertes con una sartén y una cuchara de madera− dijo Cody sosteniendo el cheque que sus padres les habían mandado por su cumpleaños numero dieciséis._

−_O verás todas las estrellas que quieras después de ponerte el ojo morado− dijo Zack comenzando a enfadarse. − ¡Ahora dame ese cheque!_

− _¡Compraremos el telescopio!− gruño Cody cuando Zack intentó quitarle el cheque._

− _¡La consola!_

_Ambos estaban tan enfrascados en su discusión, como siempre, que rompieron el cheque por la mitad._

−_Genial. Rompiste el cheque− dijo Cody._

− _¿Yo? ¡Tú lo rompiste! ¿Te digo que quiero para mi cumpleaños? ¡Haber sido hijo único!_

− _¡Oh, nada me habría hecho más feliz!_

_(Gemelos a bordo, Triangulo de las Bermudas)_

Parecía que realmente lo decían enserio. Los insultos eran tan crueles que cualquier otra persona les habría dejado de hablar de inmediato. Pero no ellos. Seguían juntos… peleando, si, pero juntos.

−_Te odio− dijo Cody mirándolo con furia contenida._

−_Eso dolió− dijo Zack arqueando las cejas._

−_Puede que seamos gemelos, pero no somos hermanos._

_(The suite life movie)_

Ya diecisiete años. ¡Diecisiete largos años de estar soportándose el uno al otro! Diecisiete años de insultarse, de molestarse, de fastidiar a todo el mundo con sus estúpidas peleas…

Diecisiete años de intentar tomar caminos separados sin poder lograrlo.

Hasta ese día.

−_La graduación− dijo Bailey como si anunciara el fin del mundo. − ¿No te sientes nervioso?_

− _¿Nervioso?− rió Cody. –Voy a ir a la Universidad de Yale con la chica de mis sueños, ¿Por qué habría de estar nervioso? El futuro será genial._

La ceremonia fue perfecta. Como toda graduación debe ser. Sintieron nostalgia, si y mucha tristeza. Pero por los amigos que dejarían atrás, porque extrañarían ese increíble barco y su tripulación (incluso al señor Moseby)… No por ellos.

− _¿No te parece extraño bajar del barco y pensar que ya no volveremos a subir?− preguntó Zack mientras bajaban la escalera al puerto._

−_Si, pero en fin, no hay nada que hacer. Un buen futuro nos espera, hermano− dijo Cody sonriendo._

− _¿Nos espera? ¿A los dos?− Zack se rió con melancolía. –No, viejo… a partir de ahora ya no existe el "nos"._

− _¿De qué estás hablando?− preguntó Cody confundido. _

−_Hablo de que tu iras a Yale. Yo volveré a Boston. No existe un "nos" ahí, Cody._

Era raro. Habían estado diecisiete años juntos. Separándose solo en contadas ocasiones y por muy poco tiempo. Juntos, a pesar de no soportarse y ahora, la graduación les hacía ver que el momento que tanto esperado había llegado al fin: Se separarían.

−_Es cierto…− murmuró Cody, con la misma cara que habría puesto si una multiplicación le hubiera salido mal. –Nosotros… es decir… ¡Ya no habrá un "nosotros"! _

−_Si, bueno… Es eso lo que queríamos, ¿no? Por fin lejos uno del otro._

−_Si, supongo. Tenía que pasar algún día. No podíamos estar juntos toda la vida… es decir, no queríamos eso._

− _¡Claro que no! Lo que menos quiero es aguantar tus lloriqueos por más tiempo._

−_Si, y yo no quiero que sigas robando la tarea que con tanto esfuerzo hago._

−_Genial. Ambos tenemos lo que queremos._

−_Bien._

Y ese día, ese trágico día, paso lo que ellos tanto habían anhelado… Y lo odiaron.

Lo odiaron porque a pesar de todo lo que alguna vez habían dicho, no querían separarse.

Porque Zack no era Zack si no estaba Cody. Y Cody no podía ser Cody si no estaba Zack. Y el hecho de que tuvieran que separarse, después de diecisiete largos años de diversión, solo parecía indicar una cosa:

Habían crecido.

−_Bueno, finalmente paso. Supongo que todo el mundo se vuelve adulto algún día− comentó Cody._

−_Solo espero no terminar como Moseby. Usando bermudas a los cuarenta años− dijo Zack fingiendo un escalofrío._

−_No− se rió Cody. –Lo vas a hacer bien, Zack._

− _¿No eras tú el que decía que terminaría en prisión?− preguntó su hermano sorprendido._

−_Si, pero tú decías que por siempre iba a dormir con mi mantita y hace una semana que la deje._

−_No cabe duda− dijo Zack con melancolía. –Crecimos, viejo. Al fin crecimos. Si te sirve de consuelo, también creo que lo harás bien, Cody._

−_Gracias, Zack._

Y, agradeciendo que no terminara en pelea la plática más civilizada que habían tenido en esos diecisiete años, se dieron la mano para luego abrazarse.

No como antes se habían abrazado. No como cuando jugaban. No como cuando se pedían perdón después de una de sus tontas peleas. Era un abrazo de despedida porque, habían crecido y ahora ambos debían continuar su camino por separado.

Zack sin Cody. Cody sin Zack.

−_Por fortuna, su madre si conoce a sus gemelos− dijo una Carey, diecisiete años más joven, frente a una cámara de video. –Son diferentes en su personalidad._

_Luego puso a un bebé recién nacido en su cuna. El bebé le jaló el cabello mientras lloraba._

− _¡Au, au! Este es…obvio que es Zack._

_Se dirigió al sofá y levantó en brazos al otro bebé, que no lloraba y parecía encontrarse más tranquilo que nada._

−_Y este… oh, si. Es obvio que es Cody._

_(Gemelos en acción, Pobre niña rica)_

Todo se había terminado ya.

Aún podían recordar con una sonrisa sus travesuras en sus primeros años de vida, podían recordar las mil aventuras que vivieron en el Tipton y el drama y diversión de la escuela Seven Seas.

Pero nunca volvería a ser igual.

−Envía una postal. Pero, que no sea muy larga o me dormiré− dijo Zack despidiendo a Cody en su autobús.

−Procurare que tenga solo palabras comprensibles para ti, Zack− bromeó Cody subiendo al vehículo.

Se quedaron viendo por un minuto entero. Habían sido ya diecisiete años.

−Adiós, hermano− dijeron ambos al mismo tiempo y sonrieron.

Habían crecido. Se habían separado. Todo había llegado a su final.

Después de diecisiete años.

* * *

><p><strong>¿Que tal? No sean malos, es el primero ke escribo de esto. Pero, la inspiración llegó a mi mientras lo hacía y si todo sale bien, escribire otros... a menos ke griten "Nooo por todos los cielos, ya no escribas!" XD<strong>

**¡Reviews, plis!**


End file.
